A Day to Remember
by charminggirl32
Summary: It is June 3rd and Lorelai gets the surprise of her life from Luke JJ with a little Lit in later chapters. New chap up so sorry for the delay. Rating changed for later chaps
1. Chapter 1

-1"A Day to Remember"

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. ASP and The WB do. I am just borrowing them.

Summary: June 3rd arrives and Luke surprises Lorelai with a very special gift.

It had been a long couple of months for Lorelai Gilmore. Ever since her fiancé, Luke Danes had discovered he had a daughter things had not been going the way that she thought it would. Don't get her wrong once she got to know April she really began to like her. In fact she, Rory, and April would go out together on their own and have some fun. The only thing that still bothered Lorelai was that she and Luke and never really set a wedding date. The idea of eloping had come up when they had gone on a trip with Rory and her then boyfriend Logan, to Martha's Vineyard but they never spoke of it again. She was frustrated and did not want to get up out of bed on this particular morning because it was June 3rd. Now to any other person June 3rd had no significance but to her it was everything. This was the date she had originally scheduled for their wedding. It hurt to think that this could have been one of the happiest days of her life instead it was a constant reminder of what she was beginning to believe that she would never have. She got out of bed and headed downstairs figuring that Luke was making breakfast but was surprised to find that no one was there. The only thing she found was a note with a single daisy on the kitchen table.

Lorelai,

I am sorry I had to run to the diner this morning. Meet me at the

Diner in three hours.

I love you,

Luke

Why three hours she wondered. She was anxious to see him. She figured that today would be a good day to discuss what they were going to do about getting married. So she killed the next three hours by checking her e-mails, taking a long hot bath, and cleaning the living room. She dressed up in one of her sexiest outfits that would make Luke go crazy but would not make Taylor's eyes pop out of his head.

When she arrived at the diner she was surprised to find that it was empty. When she walked inside she discovered another daisy and note this time from Rory.

Mom,

Please do not kill me but Luke asked me to do this. Please meet me

At the old Independence Inn by the old potting shed at 2:30. Bring

An overnight bag and have an open mind.

Love,

Rory

Lorelai was confused. What was going on around here. Her fiancé' and daughter were teaming up against her. Why would Luke's be closed in the middle of the afternoon? Why did Rory want her to bring an overnight bag and have an open mind. She decided to go see Sookie maybe she would have some answers………

When Lorelai arrived at Sookie's she realized that there was a theme to the day. No one was where they were supposed to be. No one was at Sookie's house. Not even Jackson, Martha, or Davey. Somethig was up but what?


	2. Lorelai is taken on a ride

-1Chapter two: A Day to Remember

Disclaimer- Still do not own Gilmore Girls although I am saving my money.

It was exactly 2:30 pm and Lorelai was waiting for Rory at the old tool shed at the old Independence Inn site. Lorelai thought of all the good times and the struggles that she and her daughter went through here. It was their first "real" home and she missed it greatly at times. This is where Rory grow up, it was were she grew up. She was always happy that she had found the small town of Stars Hollow because it lead her to Luke. Luke, the love of her life, she wondered what he was up to right now. She looked up and saw a figure coming towards her.

"Mom" Rory said, "I am so glad you found my note. It is time for the next part of your surprise"

"Rory, the light of my life what is going on here?"

"Well it is a surprise, so you need to put on this blindfold and trust me"

Lorelai willingly let her daughter place the blindfold over her eyes and held out her hand for Rory to take. She had no clue as to what was going on but at this point she was up for anything.

10 minutes later they arrived at their destination. Rory made sure to take lots of turns and drove around some so that her mother would have no idea where they had headed. Lorelai could smell the soft late spring air, filled with freshly bloomed flowers and cut grass. She had no clue as to where she was. Rory lead her up a flight of stairs and into what she assumed to be a room . When Rory finally removed the blindfold, Lorelai saw both April and Sookie standing in front of her in beautiful dresses.

"What is going on here?" Lorelai inquired.

"Well," April started off "My dad was wondering if you would do him the honor of marrying him today?"

"What?"

"He wants to marry you and make us the family we should be" Rory replied.

Lorelai looked around the room and spotted her wedding dress hanging from a hanger on the closet door. "What made him decide to do this? I thought he wanted to wait?' She was on the verge of tears.

"Lorelai, he loves you so much and realized that this was an important date to you." Sookie explained. "Everything is set up downstairs. The ceremony is going to take place in the gardens out back with the reception at your house later"

Lorelai could not believe all this she was finally going to marry the man of her dreams.

Coming up

1. The girls help Lorelai get ready and Lorelai's parents arrive.

2. A surprise visitor shocks Rory

3. Luke gets advice from an unlikely source.

AN: sorry the first two chapters were a little short but I hope to make them longer as I go. Please be kind it is my first GG fic.


	3. Surprises Abound

-1Chapter 3 - Surprises abound

Disclaimer: Still not mine

An: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate the feedback.

Luke was waiting in his apartment to get the call from Rory saying everything was ready to go at the inn. He could not believe that he was doing this. He just wanted to make Lorelai happy and in part make himself happy. Life was going well April was fitting in well with h Lorelai, Rory, and himself. She was a pleasant girl to be around and he has grown to love her. He was thrilled to have two daughters in his life, even Rory was not his own he loved her like one and wished that she was his, but he can't change the past. He heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it.

He opened the door, "Hello Jess, what brings you here?"

"Well, hello to you too Uncle Luke", he said 'uncle' in that sarcastic voice of his. "I heard some strange rumor from Liz that you were planning a surprise wedding for you and Lorelai and I wanted to be here when it blew up in your face"

"Ha-ha, it is not going to blow up. This was the day that Lorelai originally had planned for us to get married and she has been so good about the whole April situation so I wanted to do something great for her, to show her how much I love her."

As Jess made his way into the apartment he said, "Well look at you, you are so whipped. Lorelai has you on a short leash doesn't she?"

" Jess stop being a pain. If you will behave yourself you can come and maybeevenbemybestman"

"What was that last part, Uncle Luke"

"You can even be my best man if you would like to, I mean you do not have to" Jess looked at his uncle ramble with an amused face "what are you looking at?"

"Just someone who has spent way to much time with the Gilmore Girls, but I would be happy to be your best man."

"Good."

Meanwhile at the Dragonfly Inn in Room number 7, Lorelai was getting ready for her wedding…..

"I still can not believe that this is happening. I have waited for so long to marry him" Lorelai said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh I know" squealed Sookie "It was just meant to be with you guys. I am just so happy" Sookie starts tearing up.

"Oh Sookie," Rory and April walk over and give her a hug.

"I'm okay really I am. Hey Rory weren't you supposed to call a certain someone when we finally told Lorelai?"

"Give it up guys I know that Rory is going to call Luke. I know that he is not here yet."

"How Lorelai?" April piped in.

"I looked out the window and did not see his truck in the parking lot."

"Good detective skills mom. Maybe you should forget marrying Luke and become an international super spy"

"Shagadelic baby." The whole room burst out into laughter.

"I'm going to go downstairs and call him now" Rory walked out of the room and made her way into the lobby. "Michel, I am going to use the phone okay"

"Zee, phone is for employees only" Michel said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Rory was just about to pick up the phone when her worst nightmare walked through the front door……. "Logan"

Meanwhile Emily had slowly made her way up to the room where her daughter was supposed to be getting ready. She and Richard and gotten a phone call on Tuesday from Rory inviting them to this event saying that it was last minute but she would really like them to show up. After discussing it with Richard, they decided to come. She had been waiting outback in the garden for about 20 minutes before she got up the courage to go see her daughter. She knocked on the door and heard a "Come in" from the other side. She opened the door and walked in to see Lorelai standing in her wedding dress surrounded by Sookie and a young girl which she assumed was Luke's daughter. "Lorelai you look beautiful" she managed to spit out.

"Mom, thank you" Lorelai said sincerely

Meanwhile in the lobby of the Dragonfly Inn……

"Logan, what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"Paris told me. Listen Ace, I know that I royally screwed up by taking up my father's offer to go to London for a year but I was afraid of what was happening between us. We were going so fast. I mean god Rory we were living together. I was not ready for that. But I am now, I love you. I want to be with you. Please take me back."

Rory sat and contemplated what he was saying. "Logan, none of that matters to me now. When I told you to chose between me and going to London, you chose London. I was so hurt, I cried for days. I am not putting myself through that anymore. I loved you, loved as in past tense. Just leave please."

"Are you seeing someone else? Is it that Jack guy?"

"No it is not JESS" Rory stressed his name. "I am just over it. All of it" The two of them stood in silence for a minute and just when Logan was about to speak a voice interrupted him.

"Rory" Jess called.

The three stood there looking at one another……..

TBC

Next on A Day to Remember:

1. Rory finally chooses between the two men in her life

2. Luke has an interesting chat with Richard

3. The wedding begins


	4. A new beginning, a new hope, and a start

-1Chapter Four: A new beginning, a new hope, and a start of something wonderful

Disclaimer: still not mine.

AN: thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Sorry the update has taken awhile but I promise to update more. There will most likely be 8 chapters and with more reviews maybe a sequel.

Logan, Jess, and Rory stood staring at each other for about a minute before Luke walked in and brought everyone out of their own thoughts. "Hello, Rory I waited for you to call but when it took so long for you too, Jess and I decided to just come. Did everything go okay with your mom? Is there still a wedding?"

Rory looked over at Luke with an apologetic face, "I am so sorry Luke, I got a little distracted", she looks a t Logan. "Everything is going right as planned. Sookie set your stuff up in room ten so why don't you go get ready. The wedding is going to start soon."

"Alright, ummm Jess are you coming with?"

Jess turned and looked at Rory who gave him the 'we will talk later' look. "Sure right behind you."

Logan glared at Jess as he and Luke headed towards the staircase. "I thought you said that you were not into that Jack guy? What the hell is her doing here?" Logan was growing increasingly angry.

"Logan, not that it is any of your business but I did not even know that he was coming here today. But I have to tell you honestly that yes I do still love Jess. I never stopped so if I were you I would just leave." Rory turned away from Logan and walked up the stairs determined to tell Jess how she felt.

Meanwhile, when Luke and Jess opened the door to room ten they were surprised to see that Richard Gilmore was already in there waiting for them. "hello Luke"

" Hello Mr. Gilmore. I assume you remember my nephew Jess."

" Luke how many times have I told you call me Richard and no I do not think that I ever met Jess. It is very nice to meet you." Richard held out his hand for Jess to shake.

After some reluctance and a reassuring glance from Luke, Jess took Richard's hand and said "Nice to meet you too."

There was a knock on the door. Jess walks over and answers it. "hello Jess" says Rory "I really need to speak to you"

"Okay, why don't we go to another area and talk"

"Sure. How about the stables? Say ten minutes."

"Sure" Rory leaves and heads to the stables while Jess follows a few minute later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai meanwhile was putting the finishing touches on herself. Sookie, April, and Emily had left her to be alone for a few minutes. She could still not believe that this was happening. They were finally going to be the family she always wanted. Luke, Rory, April, Paul Anka, herself, and anyone else that were to come sounded like absolute perfection to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jess left to go meet up with Rory the room where Richard and Luke were fell silent. Luke did not know what to say to Richard. This man was about to become his father-in-law and he could not think of anything to discuss. Family gatherings were going to be very interesting.

"So Luke, I just want to say that I think what you are doing for Lorelai today is really great" Richard said breaking the silence.

"Thank you Mr. Gilmore. I just wanted to show her how much I love her and appreciate her. I have a feeling she wasn't feeling appreciated lately."

"It is always a good thing to make the woman we love feel appreciated." Richard looked at this young man standing in front of him closely before saying, "Listen Luke, I know that Emily and I have never been so excited about your relationship with Lorelai but after what you did today for her, well Welcome to the family Luke."

"Thank you, Mr. Gilmore. That means a lot to me"

"You're welcome and please call me Richard. I am also looking forward to meeting your daughter today. Speaking of daughters I am going to go see my own. I will see you at the ceremony" Richard walked out the door and headed towards room number seven.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the stable Jess had finally arrived to speak with Rory. "So Rory what did you want to talk about. Do I have to worry about Richey Rich barging in here and beating me up?"

Rory laughed "No Richey Rich and I are officially over. He chose London over me so I ended it. I ended it weeks ago but he just could not take no for an answer"

" Well no one likes to lose a Gilmore Girl."

"Very true. So I have been thinking a lot lately and I was wondering if maybe you would like to try dating again. I mean I know it might be a little weird now considering that we are going to be sort of related but I would really like to try because I still love you." Rory looked at Jess with a scared look on her face. Jess began to open his mouth when Sookie interrupted.

"Rory oh thank God I found you. The wedding is going to start any minute so we have to go get your mom."

"Okay one minute"

Sookie left and Jess told Rory "It is okay. I should go find Luke anyways but we will talk later okay."

"Okay" and with that both went their separate ways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard meanwhile knocked on the door to room seven. From inside he heard a soft "Come in" Richard walked in and had his breath taken away when he saw his daughter standing there in her wedding dress.

"Hello Dad"

"Lorelai you look so beautiful" Richard could not take his eyes off of her. He was so happy that he was going to be able to see her get married. He had dreamed of this day for awhile.

"Dad is there something you want?" Lorelai asked pulling Richard out of his thoughts.

"I just wanted to see you before everything started. I was wondering though if you would let me walk you down the aisle?"

" I would love it." Lorelai walked over and hugged her father. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Lorelai" both hugged for a minute before Sookie came in and told them it was time to start.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke was standing at the end of the aisle with Jess at his side. He watched as April, then Sookie, and Rory walk down the aisle and take their places. Finally he saw Lorelai appear at the end of the aisle with her father and he caught his breath. He heard the music begin…….

TBC

Next up:

1. The wedding ceremony

2. The reception gets interesting

3. Jess gives Rory an answer


	5. A Couple of I do’s, One I don’t and an

-1Chapter 5 Part 1

" A Couple of I do's, One I don't and an Huzzah"

Disclaimer: I still do not own Gilmore Girls although I wish I did.

AN: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been sick and work sucks not to mention the complete writer's block. So here is chapter 5. And thank you to all those who reviewed. I hope this is worth the wait.

Luke watched as Lorelai walked towards him down the aisle as "Reflecting Light" is playing in the background. He was breathless and his smile could not have been any bigger. Once Lorelai reached the front of the aisle and was standing under the chuppah at Luke's side the minister began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony. If anyone objects let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Everyone in attendance looked around holding their breaths because they were scared that a certain someone would show up but a collective sigh was let out when there was no sign of him.

"Okay let us continue. Lucas and Lorelai have chosen to express their love for one another in their own words.

"Lorelai, you know that I am not a man of many words but from the moment you walked into my diner and chased me around asking for a cup of coffee I knew that we were meant to be. I was just so scared to ask you. You had this presence that shook me, but when I finally got the courage to ask you to my sister's wedding and to kiss you on the very porch of this inn, I knew that my life had changed for the better. Even with the couple of rough patches we have had I always knew that we would end up here. You are my rock and I am so happy that you have embraced April and have come to love her in the same manner that I love Rory. You are now and forever will be my Junkie"

There was not a dry eye in the entire crowd, even Emily had at few tears in her eyes at Luke's words. No one in the town could believe that this was the grumpy Luke Danes standing in front of them. But Lorelai she knew he had it in him. With a face full of tears she began her vows.

"Lucas, you are my heart and my soul and I can not imagine my life without you in it. From the moment I saw you in the diner I knew that you were going to be an important part of my life. Even though I called you Duke for two years I would look forward to coming into the diner and hearing you rant about how I drank to much coffee or my horrible, his words not mine, eating habits. You have always been there for Rory being her only real father figure and I am happy that you have been. I love you so of course I would love your daughter. We are all a family now. I will love you forever my angel"

Well if you thought that the crying before was a lot this time tears were streaming down faces. Everyone, especially Rory, April, and Sookie were so happy to see them make it to this moment. It truly was a fairy tale come true.

"Well," the Minister continued "I guess that there isn't much else to say except, Do you Lucas William Danes take Lorelai Victoria Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

Luke looking straight into Lorelai's eyes replied, "Yes I do"

"And do you Lorelai Victoria Gilmore take Lucas William Danes to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"You bet I do" Lorelai replied.

"Well by the power invest in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Lucas you may go ahead and kiss your bride"

Luke leaned in and gave Lorelai a kiss that was reminiscent to the kiss in the gazebo after they got engaged.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you for the first time, Lucas and Lorelai Danes." As they made their way down the aisle toward the inn the crowd gave a huge applause.

"Well, Mr. Danes how does it feel to be a married man?" Lorelai asked Luke once they were inside.

"I say it feels pretty damn good Mrs. Danes." They lean in for a long kiss…..

Part two will be the reception


	6. Authors Note

AN: I am so sorry I have not updated in forever. I just got so down on this season and my computer crashed so I lost the rest of my story. I am going to continue it. I will have the new chapter up by 1/31. I hope everyone still wants to read it.


	7. A Couple of I do's part 2

-1Part 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine. I also do not own "We Belong Together" by Gavin DeGraw

The reception was right after the wedding at the Dragonfly Inn. The whole town had come out to celebrate the union between the hen and the rooster. Things were going smoothly. Kirk was playing deejay, Miss. Patty had helped with the decorations and of course Sookie planned the menu. The backyard of the inn had transformed into a ballroom like setting. There were beautifully dressed tables and white daisies for centerpieces. Rory had even managed to sneak in a few ketchup bottles on the table as a joke. Lorelai and Luke were waiting in the lobby for Kirk to announce them and to share their first dance. "So Mr. Danes, weren't you at all worried that I would say no to this surprise wedding?" Lorelai questioned.

"Well, Mrs. Danes I had my doubts" Luke replied. He then grabbed her hands and looked straight into her eyes "But I would have waited twenty years to marry you"

Lorelai melted and they embraced in a kiss. After a few moments of making out they heard Kirk voice. Lorelai sighed, "Why does Kirk always have to ruin things?"

"Well at least he is not naked this time." Luke replied.

Lorelai erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Stars Hollow" Kirk began "Are you ready to meet our Newlyweds?" He sounded more like he was on a game show than at a wedding. After getting several disapproving glances from most of the town he finally announced, "I give you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Danes"

Luke and Lorelai emerged out the back door to a roar of applause. They were met by Rory and April on the dance floor. After they all exchanged hugs the first dance began.

"Lorelai," Luke started as he took her in his arms "I really hope you like the song for our first dance. Seeing as I know nothing about music I had Rory, Lane and April decide."

Kirk pressed play and the sweet sounds of "We Belong Together" By Gavin DeGraw.

We belong together  
like the open seas and shores  
wedded by the planet force  
we've all been spoken for

VERSE 1:  
The hammer may strike, be dead on the ground.  
a net to my hand, a cross on his crown.  
we're done if, who we're undone,  
finished if who we are incomplete.  
as one we are everything,  
we are everything we need.

CHORUS:  
we belong together  
like the open seas and shores  
wedded by the planet force  
we've all been spoken for

VERSE 2:  
What good is a life, with no one to share,  
the light of the moon, the honor of a swear.  
we can try to live the way in which you speak,  
taste the milk of your mother earth's love,  
spread the word of consciencness you see,   
we are everything we need

CHORUS  
We belong together   
like the open seas and shores  
wedded by the planet force   
we've all been spoken for

All this indecision  
all this independent strength  
still  
we've got our hearts on safe  
we've got our hearts on safe

someday when you're lonley,  
sometime after all this bliss,  
somewhere lost in emptiness,  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift..  
I hope you find this gift.

As the song played Luke and Lorelai swayed to the music. All watched these two with tears in their eyes. It was the perfect song for their couple. Halfway through the song Kirk announced "The newlyweds would like to invite their wedding party to join them"

Jess and Rory joined them on the floor. Their dancing was awkward at first but by the end they looked like the old Rory and Jess. "Jess, have you given any thought to the question I asked earlier"

"Rory," Jess sounded nervous which was very unlike him "I have thought about it and……………

TBC

Next up

We finally get Jess's answer

Someone's ex shows up to try to win one of the newlyweds back and it is not who you think.


End file.
